Naruto and Sasuke's 'Special' School
by Randomnesses
Summary: 2 way different versions. #1:Lee is shy in the locker room, so Naruto and Sasuke decide to teach him how to let loose. #2:Some of the Konoha boys are having a guy's night in and inexperience is shown. Sasuke must do somthing about that.
1. Chapter 1: Shy Lee

It had been a long day of training. All the guys were panting and sweating heading to the locker room where they left their stuff during the day. Kiba and Naruto were punching each other and making weird quips nobody gets, Shino was walking like a loner, Sasuke was beside Naruto looking as cool as ever, even though he was as tried and sweaty as the rest, and Lee was trailing behind. Lee didn't like going to the shower room, he always felt uncomfortable showing himself and was vey squeamish about other boys being naked around him in general.

At first he didn't mind much, but he started to notice himself staring at the others' dicks and smiling slightly when they bended over and such. Soon he realised he was gay like that and retracted himself from the group, showering with his back turned to everyone else to stop staring. It didn't go unnoticed though, the other guys had discussed what the reason might be for this odd behavior and wild ideas floated around until of course Shino being the sensible one, said he might just be squeamish.

So this one day, everyone was roughhousing as much when they were in the shower as out because they were all comfortable seeing each other or being seen and didn't care. Of course that only went so far as Kiba had this crazy habit of grabbing everybody's dick which usually caused a punch in the face, today the grabbed Sasuke, and Sasuke being the kind of guy he is, sacked Kiba which caused Naruto to fall over laughing elbowing Shino on the way down who stepped back onto Akamaru's paw who ran over and hid behind Lee. Everybody gathered over where Lee was to get Akamaru but they found it strange that Lee still wouldn't turn around, so they forced him. He immediately covered his penis with his hands, and everyone laughed.

"What's wrong Lee, hiding something"

"I don't see the problem, everyone shows themselves off in here, even Shino gets naked with us."

"Well to be fair, Shino doesn't really have any reason to hide considering the size of his dick."

They all knew what he was talking about. They had all checked each other out to see how they rank and the bug tamer was high on the list.

"Don't tell me it's as small as guy sensei's Lee."

"Hey, mine is way bigger than guy sensei's"

This continued for a bit until people staring leaving. Soon only Naruto, Sasuke and Lee were left. Lee started to leave buy Naruto stopped him.

"So Lee, why aren't you so lax about your body like everyone else, it's just us guys and we think you shouldn't have to be so awkward around us."

"Maybe it's because he's gay and doesn't want us too se his boner from looking at my hot dick"

"Shut up Sasuke, nobody wants to see a 2 inch-"

"Can it Naruto"

"Why don't you!?"

"Why you little..."

This regular squabbling continued until Lee interrupted them.

"Ummm, Sasuke's kind of right"

They both stopped, turning to look at Lee, who tried to leave, but of course they stopped him

"Oh so gay boy over here doesn't want to watch us when we shower. How noble. Well you should be rewarded for your efforts. Let's teach him Naruto"

"About what?"

"Sex of course"

Then he leaned over and kissed Naruto. Lee almost jumped back in surprise.

"Why do you think we're always the last ones in the shower Lee? Come on everybody in the village knows about us except you. And now you get to watch. They led him over into the shower and pushed him against a wall so he could watch. Then they started the most passionate make out sesh in history. Lee couldn't help but stare, eyes wide open. He could feel himself getting hard, but he didn't care, he was going to enjoy this. Naruto had a whole lot of Sasuke's ass in his hand and was squeezing it hard. Sasuke was stroking Naruto who moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and he got on his knees, playing with Sasuke's hard-on. Lee started to masturbate right there watching as Naruto deep throated Sasuke causing Sasuke to moan out loud. He turned to Lee.

"Well a certain Blonde's dick is just hanging there. Join the fun."

Lee was flabbergasted (he he funny word), join them? Before he knew what he was doing he walked over to Naruto who spread his legs, still blowing Sasuke. Lee got on the floor and put his head between Naruto's Legs, his erection dangling in front of lee's face, begging to get sucked. Lee thought Naruto was big but it looked monstrous up close. Lee started with the tip, licking it and working his way down, until Naruto's wet pubic hair was in his face. Then he lost control exploring Naruto's entire dick with his tongue, which made Naruto moan into Sasuke's dick, which made Sasuke moan louder.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum"

And he splatters Naruto's mouth with his seed. Naruto came too into Lee's waiting mouth. He didn't like the taste so much, but he could he used to it if it meant getting to do this again. They untangled themselves from each other.

"Oh poor Lee didn't get to finish, but you can take care of that, right blondie"

He was right; he still had a raging boner. Sasuke whispered in his lover's ear. Naruto looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Make his first time special and give me a show"

Lee started to get up expecting Naruto to suck his dick now, a thought that excited him to no end, but Naruto pushed him back down. He grabbed Lee's dick and stood it straight up, then placed his ass over Lee's cock.

"Don't worry this will feel really good"

Lee almost lost himself as Naruto pushed Lee into his ass, it felt so good, Lee moaned loudly. Naruto started to move up and down. Suddenly Lee came inside Naruto. He could feel his own warm seed running down his cock. Naruto pulled himself out.

"Aw no fun, you gotta work on lasting longer. I think he needs another lesson"

This was one kind of school he wouldn't mind going to.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Night In

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were in Naruto's apartment one night, having a guy's night in so to speak. They were all fairly drunk (except for Lee of course because we all know how that would turn out) and generally having a good time, even Akamaru was lapping a bowl of booze in the corner watching. They were bored and decided to play never have I ever each time you lose, you get to drink some beer. It was Naruto's turn.

"Never have I ever…kissed someone and Sasuke don't drink after all there was that one time in class remember"

This earned him a solid punch from said Uchiha, but everyone else drank

"Hah, I bet you pussies don't even know how to have sex"

"Shut up Naruto!" rang from the other players. Sasuke just laughed

"The dobe might just be onto something there. Have any of you ever even seen anything a woman has to offer"

The response from them was silent. Naruto of course burst out laughing while only a chuckle came out of Sasuke.

"See, I knew it. Never seen a pussy before have you"

"Oh and I suppose you have Naruto!"

"I stole plenty of magazines back in the day and I made out with Hinata last week. Damn it was hot. I know she wants my dick, but I can't help but slow it down when I look at that innocent face"

"And what about you Sasuke?"

"You've met the super sluts Sakura and Ino right?"

Even Naruto went quiet on that one

"Wait you….did it?"

"If you must know dobe then yes, I did"

"What?"

"What do you think we were doing that one time Kakashi wasn't watching our training exercise because of that stupid book and we left for like half an hour"

"Damn"

"To bad her tits are nonexistent. At least Ino's got some goods"

The others stared in amazement. Naruto and Sasuke looked at them and laughed.

"Well what could we expect out of them, they're too scared to show their vaginas in the locker room"

The shower room near the training area offered the open shower area and a stall for the shy bather. The only problem was that there was only one so people usually ended up waiting awhile. Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee were always in that line.

"I do not have a v-v-v-v-v-"

"Hah. He can't even say the words vagina"

Lee's face turned red.

"Say Penis Lee!"

"p-p-p-p-p-p-"

"Choji!"

He mouthed the word, no sound coming out.

"Shino"

"I refuse to be a part of this childish-"

"Just say it!"

"Penis" he said retreating into his coat even more, like a turtle

"Shikamaru!"

"Penis" he mumbled monotonously

"Kiba"

"Penis yourself!" he said getting up and screaming it. It was clearly the work of the sake.

Naruto was dying of laughter on the floor and Saskue was chugging sake. Everyone else was blushing uncontrollably.

"You losers have probably never seen a dick besides your own pitiful twigs"

"Oh you think your dick is bigger blondie"

"I KNOW its bigger dog breath"

Kiba tackled the blondie and started wrestling when the other pulled him off

"Well pull it out and we'll see"

"Guys I think you've both had a little too much to drink"

"Can it Choji!"

To everyone surprise, both Naruto and Kiba stood up and pulled their pants off, boxers right after. They both started jacking off right in the middle of the room to get hard, but Kiba was looking at Naruto oddly.

"What never seen another dick?"

"Not really no"

Sasuke pulled out some white pills.

"Here take these"

"What are they?"

"They're like supercharged Viagra. They let you stay hard after cumming tons of times and you spew way more than realistically possible. The three took the pills and then Naruto and Kiba started up again.

Choji covered his face with his hands, Shino went further into his coat, Shikamru face palmed himself, Sasuke just laughed and continued drinking muttering under his breath about how much of an idiot they were, and Lee just stared. He couldn't help himself, he didn't know how to react, and he was mystififed as to what Naruto and Kiba were doing. To his surprise their dicks started to swell in their hands.

"What are you two doing to your privates, and what is happening to your privates!?"

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Do you not know what masturbating is Lee?"

"…no Naruto…"

"What about you three over there"

Shikamaru nodded but that wasn't a surprise as he knew a lot more than he let on, but like many other things he mumbled about it being only in theory. Choji scratched his head and Shino shook his head no. Sasuke burst out laughing.

"I think that means we need to teach them"

"Or else they'll never get laid"

"What about me?"

"Sit down dog breath"

"What's you say numbskull!?"

They got hit by Sasuke and sat down. Sasuke tore off all his clothes. He was pretty drunk.

"Now children, (he pointed to his dick) this is a penis which some of you may have. You have to insert it into a hole, but first you have to make it hard so it can go in"

He started masturbating

"This is called jacking off, it's how men replicate the feeling of being in a hole with their hand and you do it to pleasure yourself"

His dick started swelling up he kept going until it was fully erect.

"This is a boner; you get it also when you're horny"

"Why am I listening to this, I already know how to jack off"

"Yeah and you probably do it every day so shut it… anyways you can keep going until you cum"

They gave him questionable looks

"Do you know anything? Try it yourselves"

Kiba (surprise surprise) grabbed his dick again and started pumping. Naruto and Sasuke did the same. The other just stared. Them Shino started to pull of his clothes bringing out his dick and wrapped his hand around it.

"Yes now up and down bug boy. Oh and eat this"

Shino swallowed the pill and started pumping muttering rude things at the raven. Shikamaru took one too then pulled his cock out and started jacking too. Choji pulled it out and just stared at it hanging there

"Scared Choji"

"NO! I just…don't touch it like that"

"Then there's no point in having one, just cut it off if you're not gonna use it"

He downed a pill then grabbed his dick and started pumping fast paced

"Yeah like that"

Kiba and Shikamaru were moaning now

"Way better than reading about reproduction"

"I know right"

Shino was grunting like an animal and Choji was almost howling. Lee continued to stare

"You've all clearly had too much to drink. Stop this vulgar action at once"

"Come on now just try it"

"NO"

"Don't be such a pussy. It'll fell really good. Even better with this"

Sasuke tossed him a pill, which he ate, it tasted sweet. Lee took off his pants and underwear. His dick had never been touched except for washing and urinating purposes. He grabbed it like he saw the other do and pumped. He felt it started to swell and it felt…good, really good in fact. He pumped harder, moaning

"See. I told you it would be fun"

"I feel funny"

"What do you mean Choji?"

"Like something inside is about to explode"

"Great. Let it out"

"Let it out?"

"Yup"

Choji pumped harder and harder, making loud pleasurable sounds. Then he let out a big yell and came. At first it was all over his hand, but he kept moaning loudly as his cock streamed out huge ribbons of cum, coating the floor not stopping.

"Wow when you said more than realistically possible, you weren't kidding, that's insane"

"Shut up and masturbate dobe"

Shikamaru came next, spewing cum like a geyser, moaning like a total bottom bitch. Kiba howled like a dog as he came, almost splashing Akamaru who ran into the kitchen, wary of the white sticky stuff. Choji had just finished cumming and slumped to the floor. Shino let out the loudest sound he ever made (so about regular talking volume) as he came all over the floor. Naruto and Sasuke came next, spraying more jizz in that one orgasm then they had in all their other ones put together( and that's saying something I mean two horny teens both live alone come on)

Lee was on the floor moaning in ecstasy. He had never felt so good in his life, he felt like he was about to explode, the as his friends did, he let it all out

"AAHHH"

Scrams of pleasure came out as he came with such ferocity that it splattered the ceiling. He was amazed that something other than pee came out if his penis

"What a shot there"

"The student has become the master"

"Look at your dicks boys"

"They all looked down all still rock solid"

"That's the beauty of the pill. Normally it would shrink down but now you can go for round two instantly and three and four all night"

Lee looked down at his erection, amazed at how his appendage could multiply in size like that and before it was soft, but now it was solid.

"I could go for round two"

Most of the Konaha bays were late for training and Kakashi was sent to look for them. He went to Naruto's window because he knew they were there last night and didn't even believe what he saw. The boys were asleep, strewn over the apartment, coated in cum, the floor couldn't even be seen through the huge pool of it and the ceiling was still dripping.

"…how is this even possible?"

FLASH

"I don't know, but it's highly entertaining"

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on them and I'm glad I brought my camera"

FLASH

"Ha. The next time one of them pisses me of, I know exactly what to do"

"Isn't blackmail wrong"

"Not as wrong as that picture of you and guy's dick"

"…What dick?"

Everyone had just woken up, very hung-over, a little horrified at everything they had done and the amount of cum they made as a group.

"We never even figured out whose dick is bigger dog breath"

"Get hard and we'll see, and no jizzing"

(As it turned out, Naruto was bigger)


End file.
